harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lodestar Chapter 13
Chapter 13 Isabelle Upshur walked into Warden James Tilsley's office at the Huntsville Prison. He glared at her as she entered. "I have come to explain," she began. "Yeah, you've come to explain, I just bet you have!" Warden Tilsley snapped, his eyes burning into the socialite from Texarkana, "I ought to have you locked up in Mountain View, if I had my way, for your crimes!" Isabelle was stunned, "What crimes?! What do you think I've done?" she squawked. "I haven't done anything!" Warden Tilsley held up his hand, "I think you did, colluding with that idiot Virgil Roberts! But, fortunately for you, I am not going to do that. Because you did do the right thing at the eleventh hour and talked to Chad and gave him a head's up on what Virgil was planning on doing. You did come around at the last minute, but you nearly caused a real heartbreaking situation." "What do you mean?" Isabelle said. "Had you not talked to Chad," Warden Tilsley said, "Virgil Roberts would have destroyed Albert Dawson in the most horrendous way possible!" "Just what are you saying?!" Isabelle asked sternly, "Just how important is this Albert person to Chad Hutchinson?!" Warden Tilsley was irate, "You may not notice it, lady, because you live in Texarkana, but the fact of the matter is, Chad is very important to Albert," he said coldly, "Of all the people in Lodestar, where they live, Albert depends on Chad very much. They were best friends growing up, and Chad has been the most stabilizing factor in his life ever since. Chad is his adopted older brother and also his legal guardian, so is Paul Gaines, or did your idiot friend not even bother to tell you that?!" Isabelle was shocked, "No," she said, feeling rather ashamed, "he said nothing on that effect. In fact, he glossed over that little fact, I think. He just wanted me to seduce Chad, and turn him against Albert. He had mumbled something about that little fact, but I couldn't make it out." "Well, then allow me to educate you, Ms. Upshur. Chad IS Albert's adopted brother. Chad's family adopted him some years ago, getting him out of an absolutely deadly and completely dangerous home life," Warden Tilsley said, his heart aching for Albert, "I don't want to see him destroyed emotionally. Due to all the abuse he suffered from Virgil and his own parents, he's seriously and severely autistic and has PTSD. And his destruction is what Virgil wants to happen. He wants Albert completely and totally destroyed and so emotionally crippled that he could never recover, and that way, he would swoop in, when he is at his weakest, and destroy that poor guy completely." Isabelle blanched white, "I never realized it was that serious," she said, "I thought Virgil just wanted me to string Chad along and ruin his relationship with his brother. I didn't realize that he was severely autistic and has PTSD. That puts a different slant on it. I can't believe that Virgil would do that." Warden Tilsley's voice was calmer, "Ms. Upshur, Virgil Roberts is a vile snake," he said, "He's just plain hard-core evil. That crud would do ANYTHING, no matter how dirty, to see Albert Dawson emotionally shattered. His family was always gleeful when Virgil destroyed him and beat him up. They actually encouraged Virgil to abuse him, and that drove them to abuse him even WORSE than ever!" Isabelle was stunned, "No wonder he was crowing to me that he wanted to see Albert hurt even worse," she whispered, "I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but now I realize what he wanted to do! So, I was glad to have followed my gut instinct and clued Chad in on Virgil's scheme." "Yes, Ms. Upshur, you staved off what could have been a very catastrophic situation, a situation that could have destroyed the lives of a lot of people," Warden Tilsley said, "now, please, just leave, and go back to Texarkana, or wherever you want to go, but just leave here." "Very well, I shall leave," Isabelle said, "but I want you to tell that damned Virgil that I hope he burns in hell for what he's done to Albert." Warden Tilsley smiled, "Now, that will be a message I shall deliver," he said, "with great PLEASURE! I can certainly do that one thing for you." Isabelle gathered her things, and went to her car. She drove out of the lot, and she would never be back. She would later return to Texarkana and live out the rest of her life, without dealing with Virgil. After she left, Warden Tilsley walked down to Supermax, where Virgil glared at him. "Well, well, well! What have we here? What brings the high and mighty Warden Tilsley down from his ivory tower to come here to mull with us scum of the earth lowly prisoners?" Virgil sneered. "A message for you, from Isabelle Upshur," Warden Tilsley said, "I trust you know of her. The one you tried to manipulate to destroy Chad's relationship with his brother." Virgil sniffed, "What does SHE want?" Warden Tilsley smiled a venomous smile, "She told me, that she hopes you burn in hell for what you did to Albert Dawson! You'll pay dearly for attacking an autistic and PTSD ravaged person! You're finished!" Warden Tilsley walked off a smug look on his face. Virgil glared at him furiously. Just then, a trainee guard came in bringing a tray. This was his chance. Despite the high security, Virgil overpowered him, and twisted his neck and broke it, killing him! "I TOLD YA!" he screamed in glee standing over the trainee guard's dead body, as a battery of guards swarmed into the area, "IF I CAIN'T GET TA ALBERT DAWSON, THEN I WILL TAKE OUT ANY GUARD WHO DARES TA COME NEAR ME! NOBODY DOES A NUMBER ON VIRGIL ROBERTS! NOBODY! YA HEAR ME, YA DAMNED IDIOTS?!! NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OF ME!" The Supermax was sealed off, alarms were blaring, and guards swarmed all over the arrogant Virgil, and brought him down. "You're going to get executed for damned sure now," a guard sneered. "FUCK OFF!" Virgil shouted nastily. "I am Virgil Roberts! I am the KING of this prison!" The fight continued, but the number of guards more than amply overpowered the arrogant prisoner and they won. For his murder of that guard, Virgil ended up with a longer term in prison. He wouldn't be ever out of prison again! Meanwhile, back in Lodestar, Christopher Hanlon was outside, smoking a cigarette. It had been a quiet night. Christopher was a good 6'5" tall, he had soft wavy brown hair, and his blue eyes were as clear as the sky. He was dressed in a nice sweater and a nice pair of slacks. He was very handsome, and his time in prison helped him get a grip on his anger. The minute he gained his job, he just took to Albert like they were meant to have known one another. They just clicked. He was about to get a drink from his glass of beer, when he heard a rustle near Albert's window. Immediately going into protective mode, he put out his cigarette and ran over and grabbed a lurker by the back of the neck who was trying, but failing, to peer into Albert's bedroom. "What are you doin' here, crud ball, and what do you think you're plannin' on doin' to my friend, Albert?" he snarled in a low voice. "Uh..." the lurker stammered, "lookin' for my keys?" "I think you're lying," Christopher snarled, "I bet you're here to harass my friend, my little buddy, Albie! Well, that ain't gonna happen! You leave that boy alone, and you ain't gonna go one inch near him!" "Uh.....!" The lurker gulped, he was found out! And Virgil wasn't going to like this one! "Now, I suggest ya get out of here," he snapped angrily, "you're not allowed on this property! You need to get goin' an' get gone from here. You won't be botherin' my friend again! An' ya can tell that dumb boss of yers, Virgil Roberts, that too!" "How'd you know Virgil sent me?" The lurker croaked. "This is the same scheme he's tried far too many times," Christopher yelled, "it ain't worked before, an' it sure as hell ain't gonna work now! Now, get your tail outta here, before I kick yer ass all the way to San Antonio!" The lurker, terrified at how angry Christopher was, ran off down Pine Street all the way to Austin Avenue, jumped into his car, and got the hell out of Lodestar. The lurker never looked back. He knew he was finished, once Virgil found out about it, his life would be forfeit! Chad grinned as Christopher walked in. Albert was up, so the lurker wouldn't have found him in the bedroom anyway; and he came up to Christopher. Christopher came up to Albert and hugged him close to him. "Hi, Chris," Albert said softly. "Hi, little bit," Christopher said gently, holding him, "are ya all right?" "Yeah," Albert said, "now that you're here." "Any troubles?" Chad asked, "I saw someone bolt out of here like he was on fire." "Another one of Virgil's idiotic flunkies. That Virgil just never learns! However, I got news! That monster ain't gonna bother OUR Albie no more!" Christopher smiled, rubbing Albert's hair, and giving him a huge bear hug. "Isabelle called and she told me that the warden threw the fear of death into Virgil. But she also said that a trainee guard was killed by Virgil. It's safe to say that Virgil is headed right for death row now!" "That will be good," Michael said. "at least Virgil will be out of our hair once and for all!" A few minutes later, Derek and Aaron came in. They were returning from Houston. Aaron had all his things with him in a U-Haul. Everyone was astonished. "Aaron? Derek?" Michael asked, "what's going on?" "I'm moving back to Lodestar," Aaron smiled, "I am back where I belong. I talked to Zada, and she told me what happened. I am glad she and John are happy. But I find out that I can work and take care of my business here as well as I ever could in Houston. I will still go down there from time to time, but I'm more needed here. Derek made me see that. But we do have a problem. His house is too small for him and I. Is there room for us to move in?" Michael, Chad, Billy Bob, Paul, Christopher and Albert convened and they all nodded. There were two extra bedrooms that were waiting for him. Terrill Hemphill's house was a large Tudor-style mansion, and it was worth it. Terrill had recently died of an undisclosed illness in a Dallas hospital, and he willed his entire fortune, and business interests to Chad. Chad no longer worked as an attorney, due to his new financial status, but was working as a financial planner. He wanted to make sure his Albert was well provided for. Terrill made sure of that. Albert was bequeathed a sum of over 4.5 billion dollars. Which could be used in any way he pleased. Terrill also made sure that Chad and Paul were taken care of as they were Albert's legal guardians. So, in death, Terrill redeemed himself and made up for all his misdeeds. Derek and Aaron moved in instantly, and were welcomed immediately. Aaron, at 6'3", was gorgeous, with dark hair and handsome blue eyes. Aaron was always dressed in suit and tie, as he was a very successful businessman. He and Derek had been friends for as long as Albert and Chad had been. He and Derek both smoked too, so they, along with the others, would always be in Chad's den, smoking and working on things to make Albert feel at home and safe. Aaron and Derek took Albert close to their hearts, and wanted him safe and secure. Derek, at 6'0", was as blond and blue eyed as Michael himself was, and the two could have been mistaken for twins. He often dressed in slacks and sweaters, looking like a model. Having grown up with two parents as judges, Derek's sense of justice came into good stead, as he became Albert's legal representative, to ensure he was protected. Everyone in the house had their jobs in making sure the vulnerable Albert was protected and secure. Their jobs having to do with making sure he was safe and not to exposed to any trouble by any of Virgil's flunkies, who seemed to be all over Lodestar. But one thing that they all agreed on was that they loved him very, very much, and would walk over fire and glass to assure his safety was achieved. Albert loved his huge all-male family and knew that with them, he would not be hurt, and he could be secure. However, back in Huntsville, Virgil was furious. He was disgusted that Isabelle defied him, and that another of his flunkies failed to rattle Albert. There was definitely no redemption for him! He was facing execution for his murder of the trainee guard, and now he was under 24/7 surveillance! He might not be executed, given how long appeals can take, but it was clear he would never be allowed outside of prison again! He was definitely finished now! He slammed his fist against the Plexiglas walls. The guard glared at him. Virgil gave him the finger. He may have been finished, but he would remain defiant to the ends of the earth! Category:Lodestar Episodes